


鼠猫《月上眉梢》by启红9475

by Mapler



Category: 9475七侠五义
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapler/pseuds/Mapler





	鼠猫《月上眉梢》by启红9475

2018年之520贺文

开封府—

“猫儿～～”

东厢房间内，一个蓝衣的背影端坐书案前，腰背挺直，未挽起的长发仅用条银白带子束着，纤细有力的手腕握了卷宗，右手正执笔批改着什么。

此时正是午后斜阳，方过立夏的庭院内花木苍翠，茂盛的枝叶挡住几丝早临的暑意，但比起春日的凉快，此时已闷热许多，那蓝色的身影似乎不被天气困扰，好看的唇角径自带着一抹微笑，虽然他并未言语，周身正散发出一股可亲可爱的气息，令人舒坦。

但房内另一个人就不是这么冷静了…

“猫儿～～你不理我～～”

已经在床上哀嚎了将近半个时辰的大耗子跳起身，俊美的脸颊两旁已经微微沁出汗水，他移动到展昭身后揽住他的肩膀，下巴贴在他耳边。

“猫儿，这文书很急吗？如果还行，我们出去吃饭吧，别忙了。”

白玉堂结实的胸膛隔着夏天的轻薄衣物，完整地将热度传到展昭身上，火热的气息弄得他耳朵发痒。

“玉堂，再等个一刻钟吧，我马上就好。”展昭安抚地拍拍白玉堂的脸颊，侧过头给他一个轻吻“休息一下吧，天热，你心情烦躁会感觉更热。”

“噢…”

白玉堂又和爱人耳鬓厮磨一番后，才听话地坐到床沿，展昭回过头给他一个带着歉意的笑容，那猫儿眼闪着柔光，直叫他心都要化了。

“猫儿，你好一阵子没有假期了吧？汴梁人多事多又热，你和大人请个假，我们回陷空岛吧，那儿四面环水，夏天舒服的，而且哥哥们好一阵子没见到你，大嫂信上叨念着呢。”

“是该回去看看了，这么久没和哥哥们见面太不像话。”

展昭加快运笔的速度，将案件的详情做了最后批注，这才放下手中的工作，白玉堂屁颠屁颠地跑过来帮着收拾文房四宝，一双桃花凤眼瞬也不瞬地盯着他。

“猫儿，你脸色有点奇怪，病了吗？”

他伸手就要搭上展昭的手腕，但被他一翻手按住，摇摇头。

“只是天热，不妨事的，玉堂不是饿了吗？我们快走吧，去吃些你喜欢的。”

白玉堂摸摸他的肩，嗯，触感似乎比之前清减些许，猫儿最近胃口是差了点，押着他给公孙先生看看嘛…算了，这平素随和的小猫骨子里那倔强他再清楚不过，他不愿意的事情没人能够强迫他做，这会儿看起来还行的，就随他吧。

“猫儿，太师府附近新开了间馆子，专做江南菜色，去那儿怎样？”

“行啊。”

猫儿胃口不好的话，尝尝家乡菜也许会好点，俩人换过衣服，白玉堂就拉着展昭手腕逛大街去了。

开封的善良老百姓们，早就习惯白玉堂和他们的展护卫形影不离，不管是出门查案吃饭还是打打闹闹，两个光芒四射的美男子在一起谁不爱看呢？白玉堂是个男人，那也…也没事的！总比他们展大人身边出现哪家姑娘好多了，开封府的姑娘们如是说。

而且，放眼整个开封，谁举得出另一个比他们更般配对方的人呢…

当然，这些心里的小九九没有人敢往当事者那儿嚼舌根就是了。

两人在馆子二楼临窗位置坐定后，白玉堂顺着展昭的意点了几道有名的常州菜，就喝茶闲聊着等上桌。

“最近岛上有何事？”

“没什么，大嫂信上说了珍儿想着你，要你再带他玩呢，良儿也是，整天缠着三哥三嫂说要看展叔叔，哼，他俩估计忘了你这猫儿是他们五叔的吧？”

这醋耗子！展昭被白玉堂嘟着嘴的表情逗笑了，红着脸喂了颗炒豆子到他嘴里，安抚地摸摸他的脸颊。

“你跟侄子吃什么醋啊？”

“那你是我的还是他们的？”

白玉堂趁着四周没人，凑到他脖子旁耳语，热气呵得展昭浑身发痒，他赶紧推开这没规矩的人，刀了他一眼。

“这是外面，你这像什么样了。”

白玉堂正准备对自家猫儿无赖下去时，小二送上菜肴来了，展昭赶紧端正姿势开始用餐。

“玉堂也快吃，不然就回去了。”

这猫儿真没趣…白玉堂心里叨唸着，但还是乖乖吃饭了，不再在大庭广众之下骚扰展大人。

展大人最近是挺忙的，现在已过初夏，开封也闷热起来，大概天气热人们心情也不佳吧？炒家灭族的大案是没有啦，但斗殴伤人小案每日不断，他虽为四品官，巡街什么轮不到他来忙，但也不好把所有事情都都给王朝四人或衙役们去做，尽责的展大人每天东奔西跑，有时候一整天下来一餐饭也没静下来吃。

不是故意如此，他是真的没胃口又没时间啊。

但展昭也瞒着不想给其他人，特别是这白耗子知道，如果他知道自己最近都没好好吃饭，他又要去包大人和公孙先生那儿去大闹一场了。

展昭殊不知自己有气无力动筷子的模样全被白玉堂看在眼里，猫儿最近的没胃口和忙碌，他在陷空岛时就不时有公孙先生书信传来，就在他处理完岛上事务急急忙忙赶回开封养猫时，公孙先生和那四大护卫马上就来投诉他们展大人是如何不照顾自己的健康。

他知道猫儿的责任感，也知道包大人他们不是故意的，所以他这次忍了些，不去对谁生气，而是变法拖着猫儿出来吃饭。

白玉堂也不多说，就是随着展昭的步调用餐，而展昭为了不让白玉堂担心，没胃口也尽力咽下饭菜，那表情看得白玉堂心里疼得慌。

“猫儿，别撑了，回家吧。”

当他又听到那细不可闻的叹息声时，白玉堂终于忍不住抓住猫儿的手腕站起身，这猫儿的脸色是越来越差了！

“好，回家吧。”

付过帐后，白玉堂忙不迭护着猫儿回到白府，已经多日未曾回家好好歇息的展昭一进门，平素结实挺拔的身躯就有些摇摇欲坠，吓得大伙儿手足无措，白玉堂赶紧将他拦腰抱回房，展昭虽然没到无法站立的地步，但那股子倦怠真的让他不想硬撑着了，反正是自己家里嘛，谁敢说什么？

白福赶紧吩咐下人送水送茶，并亲自跑了一趟开封府请来公孙先生。

房内，展昭正休息着，眉头微蹙，喘气不稳，看得白玉堂又是一阵心疼，真想啃这不听话的猫儿几口好解气啊！

细细诊断完毕，公孙策坐在桌旁写着处方，白玉堂坐在床沿握着展昭的手，白福则是侍立在旁，随时等候吩咐。

“公孙先生，猫儿他…”

“展护卫这是体力不支，最近天气闷热，导致胃口不佳，再加上长期过劳才这样的，我们劝过他几次，可是他还是不愿意休息，这会儿想必是看到白少侠你回来身边，他放下心来才这样的。”

白玉堂和开封府的那些人这次是打定主意要让不听话的展护卫好好歇上一歇，他坐到桌边看着公孙策。

“先生，这猫该怎样调理身子才好呢？”

“展护卫自幼习武身体强壮，只要正常休沐和饮食就能平安健康，但从他进开封府以来，展护卫就不太照顾自己，我和包大人时常劝他不要过于勉强自己…但是，我们能力有限啊。”

说到这里，他们同时回头，正睁眼偷看的展昭接收到公孙策的凝视和白玉堂愤怒又心疼的眼神，赶紧扯过棉被将自己从头包到脚装睡，生气的两人无奈的摇摇头，继续讨论该如何处置这只不听话的猫。

“猫儿该好好休息了。”

“当然是如此，大人和我都觉得展护卫如果留在开封，他又会成日对府里大小事务悬着一颗心不能好生休养，倒不如趁此机会休个长假，你带着他回陷空岛，不知白少侠意下如何？”

听到这句话，展昭倒是像被针扎到的猫一样从被子里蹦出来了，但是一个用力过猛，又开始晕眩起来，这时白福端托盘进门了，上头放了几样精致小菜还有碗热腾腾的药粥，他捧过托盘让公孙策检查。

“先生，我们照着吩咐去做了，您看看还行吗？”

“可以，做的很好，展护卫快吃吧，这是我照着你的状况调配的饮食，得吃完，知道吗？”

公孙策一脸严肃，白玉堂也扳起脸，看着坐在床上用棉被把自己包成卷饼只露出双猫儿眼的展昭，白福也摆着脸色一起威吓着，展爷样貌脾气什么都好，就是像小孩子一样不太爱惜自己，只要自家少爷不在身边就不听劝，让他们这些下人也跟着提心吊胆啊...

“爷，开封府王朝护卫来访。”

“请他进来。”

王朝穿着私服，端正表情站在门口，向在场所有人问安，然后，笑眯眯地开口了。

“我是来传达包大人的意思，大人说，因为展大人平日专心职务，劳苦功高以至于茶饭无心，不听公孙先生的劝告保养身子，让所有人为展护卫担心，此行为实不可取，所以大人下令展大人随白五侠返回陷空岛修养身心，完全康复再返回开封即可。”王朝站直了身子，露齿一笑“然后，大人说，如果展大人不乖乖照做，他就恳请皇上下赐圣旨了。”

展昭睁大眼睛，张嘴想抗议，但我了半天却啥也说不出来，温和的面颊上浮现一层红晕，心里那把火啊！大人和先生就算了，为什么皇上也来凑热闹！

白玉堂看出自家猫儿尾巴都竖起来准备亮爪子了，他赶紧站起身。

“感谢先生和王朝走这一趟，小的感激不尽。”

他边说，边使眼色，会意过来的王朝溜之大吉，公孙先生则是不疾不徐的收拾东西，又和白福吩咐一些注意事项，才走到床前。

“展护卫，你就好好休养吧，我都交代白少侠和白管家了，到时卢夫人会代替我替你诊疗的，那…学生先走一步。”

公孙策和王朝作鸟兽散，白福也瞬间不见人影，展昭低头，忿忿不平地吃着托盘里的食物，说实在话，挺好吃的，但是！哼！所有人都不顾他的意见，太过分了！

白玉堂观察一会儿，发现猫儿没有要发火的徵象，才轻巧的坐到旁边揽住他的肩膀。

“猫儿，听到了吧？你就放下一切担心的事情，我们回陷空岛好好休养，等你完全恢复，再继续为大人效劳，这样才不会让我们担心。”

展昭抬头白了一眼。

“我只是…我不喜欢被当病人…”

白玉堂笑笑，结果已经吃干净的碗盘搁到桌上，回到床上，盘腿和那温和的眼睛相对凝视。

“猫儿，如果直接问你，你会老实地和我回去陷空岛吗？”

“嗯…”不会，展昭在心里回答。

这耗子也太了解自己…展昭不好意思地低头，像做错事的小孩儿般手指扭着麻花，又抬起眼角，发现玉堂认真地盯着自己，脸上带着不容反驳的执拗。

“猫儿，跟我回岛上安心休养吧，真有用得着我们的地方大人就会通知了，等等收拾收拾，明天一早动身如何？”

“好…”

隔日，一黑一白的马匹出了开封南门，徐缓地并辔前行，上头的人穿着蓝衣和白衫，阳光洒落在布料，蒸腾着散发出暖香，后头不远，白福和几个家丁赶着车跟着。

现在毕竟是热天，展爷身子尚未大好，然后又要带些东西回去给岛上众人，这才赶了车一同上路，他们几人保持着想到遥远的距离，就怕打扰前边的俩人世界。

一路急行慢走，不日就抵达了陷空岛，才下了渡船，白福几个大包小包的扛，展昭则是因为舟车劳顿有些脸色苍白，不着痕迹地抓紧白玉堂的手腕往房子里走，身体未大癒又赶了几天的路，纵然大家都照看着他，他努力休息，但方才在船上晃一路，他只觉得自己快站不住了。

“五弟！展昭！”

“好久不见啊！”

“就是！你们也不时常回来看看。”

卢方带着几个兄弟迎出卢家庄，兄弟们相见欢乐不消说，展昭也打起精神和大家说笑，愣爷徐庆这就想拉着展昭去家里开始喝酒，蒋平和卢方在五弟开口之前赶紧劝住。

“三弟，展昭这回是来养病的，别拉着喝酒。”

“是啊，三哥，要喝酒老五还有其他人陪着你喝呢，别闹了。”

又是一阵强烈的晕眩恶心感袭来，展昭从早上就空空如也的肚子啥也吐不出什么来，忍得那脸越发苍白，白玉堂看得心疼地不得了，他赶紧向哥哥们告退，就搀着人回雪影居去了。

一进內院，展昭就累的站不住了，白玉堂赶紧把人带进卧房去，白福指挥下人们准备，自己奔了卢方的家宅去请卢夫人给展昭瞧病。

“大嫂，这猫儿怎么了？他脸色很不好。”

卢大嫂给展昭号脉，问了五弟和白福他的起居作息以及饮食，又拿过公孙先生的药方和信件细细看过，叹了口气看着在床上熟睡的人。

“展昭平时爱逞强，我们都知道，可是他身子骨本来就没有你健壮…唉，算了，说这些没用，现在人回来了我们大伙儿一起给他好好调养，知道吗？”

“我知道的，还有什么要注意吗？”

卢大嫂摇摇头，斜了白玉堂一眼。

“就和公孙先生说的那样差不多，放心，我们大家一起给盯着，没问题的，就是你…你这小子少折腾人家，知道吗？”

白玉堂当然知道大嫂在说什么，他满脸通红的答应着，好不容易送走大嫂这尊菩萨以后，他坐在床沿看着展昭沉静的睡颜。

“猫儿啊，你要好好照顾自己，记得我们在祖宗面前起过誓，要陪着彼此长命百岁终老的吗？你所担心的那些事，记得，我都会和你一起担着，你不是一个人。”

修长的手指拂过展昭的眉、眼，停在他饱满的面颊上，感受着那微凉的温度，白玉堂伏下身在爱人的额头上落了一吻。

“好猫儿，睡吧。”

于是乎，展昭暫时卸下护卫的职责和担忧，在陷空岛上开始他逍遥自在，成天吃喝休息的惬意时光。

哥哥们不再给他劝酒，倒是成天盯着他有没有好好休养身子，嫂嫂们变法做各式好菜给他吃，那些侄子侄女们则是成天和展叔玩闹着，缠着习武讲故事，白玉堂除了处理岛上的事务外，就是俩人固定的练功切磋，他尽量让猫儿心情舒坦轻松，不要去烦心什么事。

展昭个性喜静，纵然在热闹中也自有番闲适自在，他向哥哥们请教后，钓鱼技巧有长足进步，就时常拎着玉堂做给他的钓竿和鱼篓子，在雪影居附近的岸边寻个僻静之处钓鱼。

这天，白玉堂忙完岛上的事情后，发现猫儿不在房里，平日搁着钓竿鱼篓子的地方空荡荡，就知道这猫儿又捕鱼去了。

此时刚过晌午，照理说应该是晒得无法出门，但是陷空岛四面环水，树木枝叶繁茂，鸟语花香，岛上随处可见静谧，将那扰人的暑气都驱散尽净。

白玉堂一袭家常服色，拿着把扇子，往那猫钓鱼的老地方过去了。

在树丛小径里拐了几个弯，眼前景色豁然开朗，艳阳洒落水面映射出波光粼粼，远处山影缭绕，白玉堂看到自家小猫穿着红衣，带着斗笠，腰背挺直，衬着一片湖光山色，煞是动人。

他驻足欣赏好一会儿，觉得好笑。

“这小猫儿怎么连钓鱼都那么一本正经？”

白玉堂纵身一跃，轻轻巧巧地落在展昭身边，在他脸颊上吧唧一口。

“爷回来了，有没有想我？”

展昭也没去碰触那被大耗子轻薄的地方，只是回头看着他，微微笑道。

“没有。”

听到这句话，白玉堂的脸就垮下来，看到他的表情，展昭忍不住了，开朗的笑声传遍四周。

“玉堂，我不用特别想你，因为你一直在我心里和脑海中”他还了个脸颊上的轻吻“这回答白五爷可还满意？”

被展昭难得的主动臊得脸红，白玉堂乖乖坐下，解开他的斗笠，揽住那细腰，脑袋在他肩上蹭了蹭。

“午饭吃了吗？”

“我和珍儿还有添锦一块吃的，他们俩胃口可真好，吃的分量快赶过我了。”

“他俩习武嘛，又长个子的年纪，正会吃，别看二哥那瘦皮猴，添锦的肚子快赶上他三叔了，说到这，你这猫是长辈，怎么吃的比人家少啊？”

“这不一样啊，怎么拿我和那两个孩子比？”

“爷每天摸着都觉得磕人了，还说你吃的够？”

展昭拍开那不规矩的老鼠爪子，哼了一声。

“白兄觉得磕人，那就滚的远远的吧，少来惹爷。”

白玉堂伸出小爪子在展昭肩膀上挠啊挠的，一脸委屈。

“猫儿～～我只是想你多吃点饭嘛，别不理人。”

展昭假装没听见，继续钓鱼，那老鼠挠半晌见猫儿毫无反应，那红衣都快被挠个洞了，他索性脸也不要，整个人赖在猫儿怀中。

“猫儿～展大人～亲爱的～”

“哈哈哈哈～”

展昭终于受不了了，他放下钓竿，笑着搂住做乱的小耗子，让他靠在自己胸膛上，一遍遍抚摸着他滑顺的黑发。

“玉堂…”

“嗯？”

白玉堂抬起头，正好和展昭四目相接，两人相视一笑

“没事。”

他低下头吻住这貌美的小耗子，唇齿交缠，四周的水声和虫鸣鸟叫仿佛都静止了般，只余下彼此的呼吸和心跳。

吻着吻着，白玉堂感到一阵邪火窜起，耳朵边响起大嫂的叮咛，他赶紧放开猫儿坐起身。

“猫儿，你继续钓鱼吧，爷去拿些点心来陪你。”

展昭还没从方才的吻当中回过神来，愣愣地目送那人离去…

过了几日，展昭发现玉堂颇为反常，平时老爱粘着自己像块狗皮膏药撕不掉的他，最近总是和自己保持着适当距离，有时候他一觉醒来，发现那耗子已经不在身边，或者他自个儿在书房里看着书，回头要找玉堂却没有人知晓他去了哪里。

这耗子在忙什么？

展昭心思敏锐细腻，爱人的疏远他怎么会没有感觉？他觉得失落又不知道该怎么开口，他一向尊重人，所以也只能暗自忍耐，不让玉堂察觉自己的心事。

男子汉大丈夫嘛，何必像个姑娘般斤斤计较了？他这么告诉自己。

时间过得很快，展昭来到岛上已经一个多月，每天过得快乐清闲的他心情甚佳，唯一不懂的是那小耗子到底在瞎忙活啥？他知道绝对不可能是拈花惹草，但是...谁喜欢被自己的爱人隐瞒着呢？

这天，展昭吃过饭正午睡着，他感觉到有人进了房门。

“玉堂吗？”

他半眯着眼看向门口，白玉堂赶紧来到床前握住猫爪子。

“猫儿，我在，快睡吧。”

他脱去外衣掀被躺到展昭身边，手轻轻地搭在他腰上。

“猫儿，等你起来，我带你去个好地方。”

睡迷糊的展昭根本没听清这耗子在叽喳个什么，只是翻了个身窝进他怀里。

展昭现在没什么烦心事，所以睡眠的质量真的好了许多，有爱人在旁更是安稳，他这么一睡就直到申时，睁开眼，骄阳已经减弱不少。

“懒猫醒啦？”

白玉堂等着展昭清醒，换了衣裳，才兴冲冲地拉了人往外走，待进了雪影居后头的林道，白玉堂蹲下身，示意展昭趴在自己背上，害羞的展昭推脱了一阵，才勉为其难的就范了。

“猫儿，闭上眼睛。”

白玉堂拍拍展昭的屁股，要他闭上眼睛。

“你别乱摸！”

“我的手就在这里啊，不然怎么背你？”白玉堂又厚着脸皮掐了他屁股一把“你再乱动，我就摸其他地方啦。”

敌不过白老鼠的厚脸皮，展小猫听话地闭眼伏在宽阔结实的背上，任他带着自己出了房门。

白玉堂的脚步稳定前行，地势微微向下，一阵清凉带着湿气的风拂过脸颊，展昭知道他们接近湖边了，湖边不是常来吗？为什么要这么神秘？

突然，白玉堂连续几个跳跃后停了脚步，将展昭放下。

“猫儿，你看看这是哪里。”

他们两人站在一个洞窟前，洞口有不少翠绿藤蔓，交错罗织成门帘似的，身后大约二十丈开外就是水，黄昏时分的水面流光溢彩，很漂亮，可是…展昭不解的看着白玉堂。

“玉堂，为什么特地来这里？这洞窟是什么地方？”

“我们进去看看就知晓了。”

白玉堂牵起猫爪子，拨开藤蔓让展昭先行进入，通道颇为宽广，让他们俩人并肩而立都不是问题，而且没有一般洞窟的湿气，石壁光滑细腻，上头不知道涂了什么东西闪着微光，打磨过的台阶向上延伸。

展昭一步步向前，温和的脸上满是期待，他知道玉堂绝对不会置他于险境的，这耗子大概又弄了什么东西想卖弄一番吧？

白玉堂略微落后半步，胳膊就揽住自家猫儿的腰往上走，没多久，他们右边出现了一个偌大的石窟，或者说是房间？

闪着微光的四壁留有些微凿刻痕迹，别有番风味，房间正中有张舒适的床榻，床帐被褥俱全，往前望去有个窗口，波光粼粼乎现眼前，微风徐徐，展昭惊讶地看着身边的爱人。

“玉堂，这里是…为什么有这些东西？”

“这里是要让你这劳碌猫好好休息的地方，花了我一段时间才完成呢，这洞窟方位经过计算，冬天风雪吹不进，夏天凉爽舒适，而且，还有个好地方…”他拉着猫儿走向窗边，拉开一旁的布帘。

“你怎么还挖了…这个！”

布帘后头是两个水池，大小正好可做两人沐浴之用，旁边木架上各式洗浴用具一应俱全，白玉堂挑着好看的眉毛，贼贼一笑。

“这是我引出的温泉，你摸摸，一个热泉一个偏冷，交替着泡可以强身健体的，都为了你做的。”

白玉堂得意洋洋介绍完以后，握着展昭的手，盯着他，虽然这些都是为了自家猫儿做的，但他也知道猫儿一向不爱铺张浪费，所以有点担心他的反应。

“这里除了你我，没有人知道如何进出，想来随时都可以来，我们要待多久都成，你喜欢吗？”

展昭看着四周的布置摆设，华而不奢，精致含蓄中透露着品味，白色蓝色为主的色调，床边小桌上还有玉石雕刻的小白鼠和小黑猫，掌心大小，质感温润，显为上品，这…他叹了口气。

“玉堂，这…实在是…”

展昭不知道该说什么，只是回身抱住那只紧张的大耗子，在他腮边落下一吻，白玉堂挑眉看着他。

“这太不够意思了，猫儿，只有脸颊吗？要这里——”白玉堂手脚麻利地扳过展昭的脸，就着柔和丰润的嘴唇吻下去。

展昭还来不及做任何反应就被堵住嘴，温热的舌头探进来，白玉堂桃花美目里深情款款，他害羞地闭上眼承受着，默默期待情人接着的举动。

但是出乎意料，白玉堂只是亲了一会儿，耳鬓厮磨后就放开他。

“猫儿，好好泡个澡吧，先生和大嫂都说过，泡温泉有很好的疗效，特别是像你这样畏寒又胃疼的小猫儿。”

“都是玉堂为我费心了，你也一起洗吗？”

白玉堂一笑，凑过去在他脖子上啃了一口。

“猫儿先进去吧，我去拿些东西过来。”

展昭站在原地盯着白老五，默不作声，猫儿眼里有着陌生的情绪，半晌，他才点点头，转身自去宽衣，白玉堂也没摸清猫儿在想什么，赶紧忙活去了。

“大笨蛋…”

他气愤愤地脱了衣服扔在一旁木柜上，跨进温水里直没到鼻子，水珠顺着洁白细腻的脖颈滑落，在锁骨凹陷处凝成了小池，皮肤从底层泛起红润的色泽，展昭注意到有个麻布包漂在水上，散发着药草味。

大概是先生或大嫂配的养伤的药草吧？也亏了这大少爷，处处想的周到。

展昭性格温润大度，甚少发怒，嘴角常带笑意，但眉眼间自有其凛然不可侵犯的气势，寻常人根本不会无故挑衅他。

但白玉堂约莫天生皮痒犯贱，每天不被猫爪子挠个几下就不快活似的，最大乐趣就是逗猫，故此开封府众人和城内居民经常有幸见识到他们的展护卫被白玉堂逗得火冒三丈进而大打出手的场景。

打着打着...就打成现在这样子了，号称风流天下的白玉堂一颗心落在猫身上，年少气盛甘愿化为绕指柔，护着他仗剑守卫一片青天的展昭。

而展昭绝对不是没脾气的傻瓜笨蛋，平素只是习惯性的克己守礼罢了，他了解白玉堂有多么珍惜自己，但是…也要看情况吧…

“唉…”展大人叹了口长气。

“猫儿，水温可以吗？”

白玉堂出去转了一圈，带回热腾腾的酒菜，他把篓子搁在旁边用布罩住，绕到水池旁盯着沐浴中的爱人。

“嗯。”

他嗯了一声，低头不语，这两天白玉堂整个心思都在想着要怎么样让猫儿惊喜，直到现在他才发现猫儿情绪不对劲。

“猫儿？”

展昭又闷了一会儿，才抬头，伸手，用力拉住他的袖子。

“玉堂，你也一起进来。”

那温和的脸上是不容拒绝的神情，白玉堂脑筋这才转过来，原来…他赶紧听话地脱了衣裳，泡进池子里。

“猫儿…别生气了。”

“我才没有生气…”

白玉堂也不敢嬉皮笑脸了，长手一伸就把展昭揽进怀中，久违的肌肤相接他为之一震，原来自己这么渴望猫儿的体温…

“玉堂，我们说好要在一起的，我不喜欢你自己决定什么事情。”

展昭把脸埋在白玉堂的胸前，闷闷的抱怨着，他的黑发湿成一缕缕贴在额头，刺的白玉堂心里一阵痒，他右手抬起猫儿的下颚，两相对视。

“对不起，我只是…想让你好好休息。”

展昭嘟着嘴白了耗子一眼，撇过头。

“我心里不痛快怎么好好休息？”难得硬气一回的展护卫还是无法克制的脸红了，索性不看这厚脸皮的家伙。

哟！自家猫儿这是吃错药了吗？今天胆子怎么这么大？白玉堂觉得好笑，但他可不敢真笑出声来，万一猫儿真炸毛就糟糕了。

“是，我知道错了，猫儿～”

展昭本来就没真的生气，只是心里稍有不快罢了，现在既然话都说这么白了，男子汉大丈夫还客气什么！他主动揽住白玉堂的脖子，准确的吻了上去。

他处事待人素来温和，就连习武之后入了江湖，再入庙堂，展昭也甚少强硬的表达想法，总是优先考虑别人的需求，但这回白玉堂擅自决定要让他「好好休息」结果冷落了他一个多月的事可真的令展大侠受不了了！

白玉堂先是惊讶，但随后从善如流的回应起爱人充满渴求的吻，他们互相掠夺、纠缠，探索对方口中的每一处，熟悉又陌生的酥麻战栗从嘴唇流窜到全身，欲罢不能，直到两人满脸通红，呼吸急促为止才分开。

“猫儿…猫儿…”

“玉堂…我好想你…”

激烈的吻让展昭双唇红肿湿润，眼泛水光，他跨坐在白玉堂腿上，俩人最私密的部位紧紧相抵，他伸手握住开始上下动作，原本还稍微犹豫，后来逐渐加快速度，这还是展昭头一回主动这麽做。

“啊…玉堂…玉堂…”想到这快感也同样反应在玉堂身上，展昭不禁浑身发热，更加卖力动作着。

“猫儿——”

小别胜新婚，这次久旷达一个多月，再加上猫儿主动求欢，白玉堂也不客气了，他饥渴的吻着展昭的唇，吸吮他柔软的耳垂、修长的脖颈，并在胸前留恋不已地徘徊，犹如燎原般燃起熊熊欲火。

情欲让展昭头脑昏沉浑身高热、腰肢发软，白玉堂看到爱人的眼神，知道他已经渐渐进入状况，修长有力的手指摸索着来到后头，熟门熟路地探入那诱人的密径，开拓着。

在热水里泡了一阵，展昭已放松许多，再加上情欲推波助澜，很快就敞开到足以接纳爱人的炙热，当然，白玉堂早就忍不住了，他抽出手指换上自己的，用力一挺——

“啊啊…玉堂…”

空虚已久的身体被扎实地充满，展昭仰起脖子说不出话来，上气不接下气，不复以往的压抑，阵阵破碎诱人的呻吟溢出湿润的双唇，听在白玉堂耳里，就像最强力的春药般令人欲望冲顶！

“猫儿…！”

白玉堂捧住展昭圆润结实的臀部，等待他适应自己，但是这样被紧致湿热包裹，四面推拒吸附的滋味简直是拷问！虽然两人泡在池子里温度适中，但他可是满脑门汗了，展昭好不容易才从冲击中回过神来，看到情郎咬牙隐忍的模样心里一阵疼。

“玉堂…可以了…”

展昭低头给了一个湿吻，但吻都还没结束，就被身下的猛烈冲击弄得惊叫连连，那热铁狠狠地磨过体内的敏感处，酥麻感过电般流窜全身，他腰肢整个酥软地摊在白玉堂宽阔温暖的怀中，四肢紧紧抱住眼前这人，像在欲海中抓住唯一的救生浮木。

白玉堂感受到展昭的全心依赖，那心中的爱意更是难以言喻，他轻巧的抱起展昭的身子坐在池子边缘，继续卖力。

没了池水的阻隔，那感受更加分明，直让展昭被快感冲的浑然忘我，不知身在何处，看到自家猫儿对于欢爱的投入，白玉堂开心极了，他腾出一只手握住那地方，手法缓慢又熟练地挑逗着。

“玉堂、不、不行——啊！”

前后夹攻的刺激让展昭快要疯了，他十指掐进白玉堂的背肌，满面潮红，无助地摇着头，嘴里喃喃念着爱人的名字，两人结合处水声咕滋咕滋响，通道收缩有致，感觉到猫儿快要登顶，白玉堂对准那处用力几下——

“呃——”

展昭低呼一声，倏然仰起頭全身紧绷、痉挛着达到了高潮喷射而出，白玉堂也抵在通道深处享受着被吸吮带来的酥爽，他低头吻去爱人脸上的泪水，反复轻吻烫热的脸颊。

“猫儿，我的好猫儿…”

“玉堂…我爱你…”

他的嗓音本就温和，现在又带着情动之时的嘶哑，一开口直叫风流天下的白五爷酥倒一片，他就着结合的姿势起身，双手稳稳地托着展昭的臀部，往床铺移动过去。

行走时的摩擦带来阵阵酥麻，再加上体重，玉堂深入到了前所未有的地方，展昭感觉到他又在自己体内大了几分，羞的满脸绯红。

“猫儿不饿吗？”

白玉堂将人放倒在床上，跪坐着想抽出来，展昭赶紧长腿一夹，不让他离开自己身体，猫儿眼里满是倔强。

“不饿。”

闻言，白玉堂坏笑。

“已经不饿了？那我们到此为止吧。”

展昭一愣，才搞清楚这坏心眼的家伙说了什么，他眉眼一立，一拳就想从他脸上打下去。

“白玉堂！你！”

白玉堂笑嘻嘻地接住这毫无威吓性的猫爪子，挺了挺腰，让那敏感的人只能瞪大眼，喘吁吁地怒视。

“猫儿，都这么久了能不能换点新词？除了我的名字你什么话也说不出来啊，是不是展大人舍不得我呢？”

那坏笑的脸越靠越近，展昭一肚子火，他摆出最温柔的笑容拉下白玉堂的上身，嘴唇落在他的肩上，柔柔一吻，然后——

“啊！疼啊！猫儿，你咬我…”

“谁舍不得你了？猫本来就吃老鼠，陷空岛白五爷难道不知吗？你叫我猫，那我当然只能咬你了，哼！”

白玉堂肩头那牙印圆整的咧！猫儿牙口甚好…不对！猫儿怎么可以咬他？他委屈地看着展昭，展昭打从鼻子里哼了几下，报复得逞的笑容有着难得一见的孩子气。

白玉堂觉得自己又沉沦了，他俯下身抱住这牙尖嘴利的猫，再次开始抽送起来。

“玉堂…啊、啊啊…”

快感再次席卷而来，展昭弓起腰贴近玉堂，享受和爱人的肌肤相亲，身下的被褥弥漫着白玉堂身上惯有的熏香，清净怡人，仿佛浑身都被他抚触疼爱般。

“猫儿，你里面真、真是太舒服了…好紧！”

展昭红着脸装作没听见这浪荡言语，看着在自己身上驰骋的人那隐忍的模样，黝黑的眼满是浓浓情欲，汗水不时滴落。

展昭尽力配合着节奏摆动、收缩，玉堂老是以自己为优先，而他展昭也是个男子汉，也希望让自己的情人觉得舒服的，思及此，他一扭腰胯，白玉堂配合的倒下，不解的看着这今天有点反常的猫。

“猫儿？”

“玉堂，现在换我来。”

白玉堂真是爱极了展昭此刻的模样：通红的脸上表情真挚，倔强又带着几分可爱，含春的眼角戴着方才高潮后流下的泪珠，大眼睛中情意绵绵。

他白玉堂何德何能能遇见这独一无二的人呢？每每思及此，这反骨的人总是感谢上苍眷顾了他，让他们能够陪伴在彼此身边。

“玉堂，啊…”

展昭右手和白玉堂十指交握，左手在后方撑住玉堂的大腿，开始生涩地摆动臀部，基于个性的关系，俩人欢爱之时他甚少采取主动，但是他知道玉堂是喜欢的，不管做的好不好，那个男人会不爱自己的对象如此付出？

“玉堂…疼不疼？嗯、啊…”

好歹长到这个年纪，展大侠再单纯也知道这姿势一不小心就有可能让玉堂受伤，所以他很专心地去感受彼此的每个表情、动作和身体的反应。

看到这人认真的模样，白玉堂觉得好笑，这猫怎么连这种时候都这样严肃？故此，他配合着对方的起落故意用力一顶——

“玉堂！”

这深入的刺激让展昭呼吸一滞，湿润的通道深处大力吸吮着，夹得白玉堂差点交代出来，这可不行！猫儿难得的主动得好好享受一番，他不再作怪，而是全情投入这美好的时刻。

“猫儿、猫儿…”

展昭实在无暇去顾及其他事情，强烈的快感让他爽到脚趾头紧紧蜷缩掐着被单，星眸半闭，双颊跎红，粘腻情色的呻吟回荡在房间里，肢体碰撞声暧昧不清，其中夹杂着粗重的喘息，熏得滴酒未沾的两人迷离欲醉。

“玉堂…太、太深了…啊！”

“猫儿，我快了—”

最后几个深猛准确的冲撞让他们紧紧相拥达到巅峰，火热交融，白玉堂一直凝视着身上的爱人，看到他嘴角带着抹陶醉的微笑，突然，展昭身子一软就往旁栽倒在床上。

“猫儿！”

展昭一醒过来，就看到白玉堂焦急的脸紧贴在眼前，他伸手摸摸了摸。

“玉堂…我怎么了？”

白玉堂又急又气，他抱紧展昭，和他面颊相贴半晌才闷闷地回答。

“笨猫，你刚刚射了以后突然昏过去，知道我多担心吗？”

“我、我哪有——”

他原本还想否认，但刚才的狂乱欢爱片段瞬间回到脑海里，展大人瞬间红的像煮熟虾子一样，结结巴巴起来。

“哟～猫儿，你这是吃干抹净不认账啦？刚刚是谁拽着我要我陪你——啊！不要咬我！痛痛痛！”

“你这臭耗子！给我闭嘴！”

“我就不闭嘴——嘶！你又咬我！”

两人在床上就这样打闹起来。

不过，光着身子打架有个问题，就是皮厚的人才会赢，因此个性拘礼的展大人难免抹不开手脚，才过几招，白玉堂手脚利落地将绵软的猫儿翻了个身，嘴就快速地啃上他光裸的背脊，然后迅速下移到尾椎的部分狠狠吸舔几口，惹得展昭抗议都来不及出口，只能颤抖地压抑呻吟。

“啊…玉堂…死、死耗子…”

作恶的老鼠爪子伸到前头抓住，开始套弄起来，让展大人的腰瞬间就软下去，敏感地扭动呻吟着，那肌理如凝脂白皙，结实有力，饱满的臀满是欢爱的痕迹，看得色耗子欲火直烧。

“既然展大人吃饱不认账，只想咬人，那我就恭敬不如从命了，先吃再说。”

他按住展昭的腰一送到底，这姿势进的深，恰好抵住那敏感的小地方，让展大人连喘气都不记得了，只记感受到身后这人带给他的欢愉。

方才猫儿昏过去时，白玉堂拉开洞口的机关，让外头的新鲜空气进来，此时已经月到中天，又近十五，那亮晃晃的银盘照的水面波光粼粼，月光洒落在洞口和石壁上，反射满室暖意融融。

情人相拥，耳鬓厮磨，肢体交缠，相濡以沫，其中情意万千不得为外人所窥见。

月光如水落眉梢，对影成双，缠绵无边。


End file.
